Olhos
by Mag Prince
Summary: Mas talvez fossem seus olhos.Estavam calmos, e inspiravam confiança.Ou talvez fossem os meus.Já que eram os da mulher na foto. Short, Gen, Pós DH.


Não acreditava que nunca estivera ali, era tão...comum, que chegava a ser assustador. Uma casa pequena, de pedra, na beira de um rio, numa rua suja do subúrbio trouxa.

A Rua da Fiação. Tremi ao pensar que minha mãe se criara não muito longe dali, e que o homem mais forte que conheci passara a vida na casa que ele agora observava.

Ouvi vozes infantis não muito longe dali e virei-me, pronto para despachar as crianças para longe da cerca quebrada que devia protege-los do risco de cair, mas não fui capaz de falar nada quando o garotinho encarou-me.

Aqueles olhos que eu tanto conhecia, que tanto odiara, frios, vítreos, assustados.

-Quem é você e o que está fazendo na minha casa?- perguntou o garotinho, assumindo a postura desafiadora que um dia me intimidara.

Avaliei-o. Não devia ter mais que doze anos, mas era pouco mais baixo, o suficiente para obriga-lo a erguer a cabeça para me encarar.

-Sou Harry Potter. Posso saber seu nome?

-Michael. Michael Snape. O que quer, Potter? Meu pai não gostava de você, o que quer aqui?

-Seu pai morreu. Em Hogwarts.

-E você se sentiu no direito de vir aqui e invadir a nossa casa. Você não é ninguém, ele sabia disso. Você é só mais um garoto mimado pela fama, não importa se a mídia te chama de "O-Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu". Só está aqui, me atazanando, porque sua mãe morreu por você, assim como a minha fez por minha irmã e por mim.

Mantive-me em silêncio. Severo passara seu ódio adiante. Eu nunca soubera que ele tinha um filho, mas ali estava, uma cópia perfeita do que o bruxo fora quando jovem. Ele contara a história que mostrara para mim? Quem era a mãe do garoto?

-Michael...quem é sua mãe?

Ele virou o rosto, tentando manter o controle, percebi.

-Não interessa. Ela está morta. Morreu junto com minha irmã. Ele a matou.

-Ele quem?- resolvi moldar Michael de leve, mantendo-o assim, acessível.

-Meu pai.- Michael sentou-se no meio-fio. Sentei-me ao lado dele, prestando atenção no que dizia.- Ela disse para ele não ir, não nos deixar em casa, mas ele foi. Não conseguia ficar longe do Lorde. Era quase como um vício, uma droga que ele tomava. Ele deixou-a. Deixou-a em casa, comigo e com minha irmã.- ele enterrou o rosto nas mãos.- Não sei porque. Mas acho que ele nunca nos amou. Não como amou a moça das fotos.

-Conte-me mais sobre essa moça.

-Ela era linda. Radiante. Sorria muito e seus olhos brilhavam. Meu pai trancava a porta do seu escritório e advertia-nos a ficarmos longe. Mas um dia, durante o ano letivo, quando ele estava longe, eu entrei lá. A sala estava repleta de fotos da mesma mulher. Linda, sorridente, feliz, como nós nunca fomos. Ou talvez tenhamos sido, mas eu não lembro. Quando ele voltou, nas férias, a minha irmã tinha recém nascido. Ele deu a ela o nome da mulher das fotos. Lílian era um bebê lindo, assim como a mulher, e foi assim até morrer.

Eu estava me sentindo um idiota. Por instante, eu havia admirado Snape, e ele era assim com a própria família. Isso era cruel! Pensei que Michael não fosse falar mais, pelo tempo que se manteve em silêncio, mas ele continuou.

-Ele saiu, foi pra junto do Lorde. E não voltou. Mas ele veio fazer uma visita.

-Voldemort?

-Sim. Ele matou minha mãe, matou Lily...e me deixou vivo...como uma espécie de lembrança para meu pai.

-O que aconteceu depois?

-Nós saímos da casa. Meu pai ficou pior do que era. E voltou para a Escola. Deixava-me em casa, aprendi a me cuidar. Ocasionalmente, Ciça e Bella vinham me ver. Mas era raro, Bella não gostava de meu pai. Ela morreu também, não é?

-Sim. Bellatriz morreu também.

-Eu sabia. Ciça sempre dizia que ela ia morrer cedo. Depois, Rabicho veio morar aqui, ele gostava de mim. E ficava olhando a moça nas fotos. Contava-me histórias...eu gostava dele. Mas ele foi embora. Meu pai disse que estava morto, e eu não duvido. Pedro era simpático, mas era tolo, e fraco.

Ele ficou em silêncio mais um pouco. Desconfiei que estava segurando-se para não chorar. Sempre seja forte, pensei.

-Posso ver meu pai?

-Você iria a Hogwarts comigo?

-Confio em você. Não sei porque. Devem ser seus olhos. São os da mulher na foto.

Ajudei Michael a se levantar. Talvez tivéssemos algo em comum. Eu não sabia dizer o quê.

Ele era igual ao pai. Frio, distante, assustado.

Mas talvez fossem seus olhos.

Estavam calmos, e inspiravam confiança.

Ou talvez fossem os meus.

Já que eram os da mulher na foto.


End file.
